elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Guest Comics
Guest Comics is the arc where Dan puts any guest comics that were made when he needs a rest from the comic. The first series took place from July 19th, 2004 to July 30th, 2004, and the second series took place from October 2nd 2006 to October 20th 2006. In total, there have been 14 guest comics. __TOC__ Guest Comics #1 The second set of guest comics began after the Painted Black story arc and before the Shadows After Dark story arc. Elliot and Tedd were in the web-comic cafeteria discussing Dan's vacation. After deciding that two weeks without new stuff would be bad, they said they needed help to have new comics up. Maritza Campos(College Roomies From Hell), Joe England (Zebra Girl), Ian McDonald (Bruno the Bandit), Jamie Robertson (Clan of the Cats), and Tiffany Ross (Shivae Studios) offered to help. In Joe England's guest strip, Elliot rushed up to Grace and Tedd with news that the bank is being robbed. Tedd said this was a job for "The Transformists" and the group leapt into action becoming Doctor Change, Big Cat, Amazone, Queen Hammer, Sailor Boy, Unremarkable Girl, Chimera, and Miss Sidhe. In the end it was revealed it was actually Tedd daydreaming. In Tiffany Ross's guest strip was a pinup of Grace in half squirrel form on a pillow. In Maritza Campos' guest strip, Grace called out to Tedd. Grace wanted to know what was in his bag. Tedd told her they were freshly roasted nuts. Grace says she wanted them and Tedd asks if she really wanted his nuts. Grace confirmed that she does. Later we see Elliot comment on why Tedd's glasses are always fogged up. Tedd told him to be quiet because his mind was on "Planet Bouncy." In Jamie Robertson's guest strip, Elliot (as Cat), Grace (in half squirrel form), Guineas, Roger (from Maritza Campos' strip "College Roomies From Hell"), Chelsea, and Sebastian (both from Jamie Robertson's comic "Clan of the Cats") were all scratching like crazy. Sebastian remarked that fleas are the true curse of transformations. In Ian McDonald's guest strip, Ellen was talking to Lord Nosferatinx and asked him to make her a Warrior Hottie which he does. However a side effect occurs that makes her a jerk magnet to Bruno (from Ian McDonald's "Bruno the Bandit"). Ellen uses her beam on him but due to Nosferatinx's powers she accidentally turns Bruno into a Warrior Hottie and this does not stop Bruno from trying to flirt with her. Ellen then woke up and gave Elliot an atomic wedgie because he recommended she check out Bruno the Bandit. Guest Comics #2 The second set of guest comics began after the "Grace's Birthday Party" story arc and before the third set of Q&A strips. The first comic of the set was a single frame starring Minion (Dan's personal uh... minion). Minion explains that "Dan was planning on starting a new story today" but unfortunately decided to celebrate the end of the previous arc by throwing a party. Minion himself did not attend the party because they tended to be too weird. Apparently there was a police report filed about some incident at this party and most of the cast of EGS was present. Dan needed a break to rest and undo all the various transformations. Therefore, we have a second round of Guest Comics. The first guest comic was by Pascalle Lepas (Zap!) and appears to be a poster for "El Goonish Shive" starring Grace, in her half squirrel form, hugging Tedd from behind. The second guest comic was by Ryan Smith (Funny Farm, Banished!) but at current does not have the artist's name on it. The comic shows Tedd, Grace, Sarah and Elliot out in the woods. Elliot felt something was amiss and Grace confirmed she felt it was like a "great disobedience was taking place but then swiftly removed". Tedd found a sign labeled "Illiteracy Club Meeting Today" (in smaller letters it says "yes we're aware of the irony") The group then heard a loud "Hoo-Hoooot" which struck them with fear. This is a reference to the "Read" style mural in the halls of Moperville North which appeared in the comic for October 22, 2004. The poster says "Read, Or the Owl Will Eat You." The third guest comic of this set was by Kel "Kell Hound" McDonald (Sorcery 101, As we were, From Scratch). This strip featured Vladia wearing a dress and singing "I Feel Pretty" from "Westside Story". Hedge walked in on her and commented "nice dress." Vladia then threatened to "rip out his ribcage and wear it as a hat" if he ever told anyone what he saw. This is in reference to the fact that Vladia recently used to be a male, Vlad, and had decided to keep the human female form permanently. The next comic in this lineup was by John Troutman (Basil Flint, Felicity, Flat Feet High Heels, Andywear, Sporkman, Delusionary State). One of Tedd's experiments had apparently gone "ca-ca". Tedd didn't explain what it was but said since he and Elliot were at ground zero they should remain unaffected. Meanwhile, we see glimpses of Gav (Nukees by Darren Bleuel), Mewn (Funny Farm by Ryan Smith) and Basil Flint (Basil Flint by John Troutman) all transformed into females a la the Transformation Gun. In the last panel Tedd stated that the question of the US ever having a female president was now moot. Next by Jamie Robertson (Clan of the Cats) is a picture of Susan (with super long hair). The next two comics are by Teague Tysseling (MAD About U) and both feature Guest artist cliches. The first one is "Obscure supporting cast + Meta Humor" and features Dr. Germahn, his assistant Amanda, and her roommate/lawyer Lisa apparently in the midst of contract negotiations with Dan. Dr. Germahn is apparently now female and Amanda's breasts have grown larger. This is made out to be standard procedure in EGS contract negotiations. The second cliche is "Egotistical self promotion cameo" and shows Tedd and Grace touring the Mad University campus with characters from the comic Mad About U in the background. Also Tedd has apparently turned into a half octopus hybrid after eating some complementary cookies. The final guest comic of this set is by Anne Onymous and Robin Ericson (The Wotch) but also doesn't have authors' names attached to it right now. Elliot was eating cereal at Tedd's house and Grace mentioned that Tedd wasn't even changed back yet. Before revealing what he was changed into, Grace was apparently slightly alarmed and asked which carton of milk Elliot used. He told her he used the one in the door. Grace was on the verge of telling Elliot something about the milk when Tedd came in, apparently in Cow form, and asked "Elliot that's not the milk from the door is it?". This caused Elliot to draw conclusions about the milk's origin and become sick. In the last panel it was revealed that the milk was apparently perfectly normal but one day expired. Category:Story arcs